


I Helped You Get Laid

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Murphy is Miller’s roommate and Jasper and Monty’s dealer. One day Murphy invites Miller to one of the parties and sees him fall for Monty so he tries to set them up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Helped You Get Laid

Murphy was high as fuck and drunk off his ass. Clutching a cup of Monty and Jasper’s god awful moonshine, he stumbles his way around the apartment slurring something nonsensical about how Raven Reyes was a total bitch, but he still wanted to kiss her stupid, pretty face off.

Stumbling into someone he giggles before lifting his cup up and mumbling, “So sorry dude, as you can tell I’m a little wasted.”

“A little wasted, Murph?”

Murphy’s eyes widen and he launches himself at the other person saying, “Miller, you made it! I didn’t think you were going to come!”

Murphy’s roommate, Miller, lets out a soft chuckle before saying,, “I didn’t think I was going to come to be honest, but something changed my mind.”

Miller’s gaze is on something across the room, a distant look in his eyes and a smile on his face. Murphy swivels around, trying to see what had captured Miller’s attention. A smirk grows on his face when he realizes that it rather who had captured Miller’s attention.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a certain someone who had changed your mind?”

The blush that appears on Miller’s face makes Murphy chuckle and when Miller stammers out, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. There isn’t anyone.” Murphy just laughs louder.

“Miller I’ve been your roommate and friend for three years now. I know when you’re lying. There’s no way you can convince me that you weren’t looking at Monty.”

Miller heaves a sigh, knowing that he couldn’t hide anything from his roommate. Instead he just looks at Murphy saying, “So his name is Monty?”

Murphy gets a triumphant grin on his face before he excitedly murmurs, “Yup, that’s Monty and the guy next to him with the dorky ass goggles is Jasper, his roommate and best friend. They’re customers of mine and lucky for you, I happen to know that Monty swings your way.”

Miller gets a small smile on his face as he continues to look at the cute boy across the room. He nods at Murphy saying, “Well I guess there are some advantages to you being a drug dealer. Now this is helpful and all but what should I say to him?”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that right now.”

And with that Murphy latches onto Miller’s arm and starts to drag him across the room, drunkenly calling out, “Monty! There’s someone I want you to meet!”

Miller tugs on his arm, trying to get it back Murphy, but it seemed like the other man became a lot stronger when he was drunk. Instead Miller leans over frantically whispering, “What the hell are you doing, Murphy? I’m not ready yet!”

Murphy just sends Miller a coy smile, not responding at all. Stopping in front of the couch where Monty was sitting, Murphy drops Miller’s arm instead plopping down next to Monty. He throws an arm around the other boy’s shoulder saying, “Monty, this is my roommate, Miller. He thinks you’re cute.”

Miller stiffens at Murphy’s words, not knowing what to say as he awkwardly stands in front of the pair. Luckily Monty hadn’t looked up at him yet, choosing instead to talk to Murphy.

“How much have you drunk, John?”

Miller’s eyebrows shoot up as he hears Monty call Murphy by his first name, something he had never heard anyone but the girls Murphy was interested in do. He’s even more surprised when Murphy just lets out a high giggle before saying, “Not enough. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find something else to drink. You two can stay here and talk to one another.”

Murphy shoots up from his seat, swaying slightly before ambling away but he’s sure to whisper to Miller, “Don’t fuck this up. You really need to get laid.”

Miller just rolls his eyes before looking back down at Monty who was not staring up at him with wide eyes and his lower lip between his teeth.

“You’re hotter than Murphy made you out to be.”

Miller blinks twice in confusion before Monty’s words register and a slow smile spreads across his face. Taking a seat next to the now blushing Monty, Miller holds a hand out saying, “Hi I’m Miller but you can call me Nate and I really do think you’re cute.”

Monty’s answering grin is the brightest thing Miller has ever seen and when the other boy slips his hand into Miller’s shaking it firmly all he wants to do is get to know this angel sitting before him just a little bit better.

(It’s around halfway through the night and neither Monty or Miller has moved from their spots on the couch. Murphy had been watching the two talk with a sly smile on his face and a twinkle his eyes before he yells, “MIller, you owe me one for getting you laid!”

His answer is just the finger raised up and a soft chuckle.)

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
